Starscream
StarscreamShockwave (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.3). Shockwave says: "Starscream, hold!" is an elite warrior among the Decepticons. He is the former Seeker Commander and right hand of Megatron.Dramatis Personae (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic Dramatis Personae page). Line reads: "Seeker Commander (formerly) Megatron's right hand (previously)." History As a protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the arrival of Gozer from its temple atop one a building. Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave approached the Temple of Gozer. Gozer announced "The Traveler has come." Megatron demanded it to explain itself or face his wrath. Shockwave warned against antagonizing it and cautioned against its power was beyond his sensors' ability to categorize. Starscream had enough of their inaction and fired at Gozer. Gozer blocked his attack with its right hand then countered with lightning. Megatron berated Starscream. Soundwave suggested broadcasting a distress beacon. Starscream thought the Decepticons should have fled the planet, too. Megatron stated they did not flee and declared he would deal with Gozer himself. Megatron walked up to Gozer and asked why it came to his world. Gozer replied to came to end Cybertron and implored him to choose. Megatron didn't understand. Gozer explained it was time to choose the form of their destruction then quickly stated it was done. Starscream became worried. Shockwave asked him what he did. Starscream claimed he did nothing but had a fleeting thought about how he could be mighty enough to destroy the planet. Gozer's Destructor form manifested, a larger version of Starscream. Megatron shot Starscream in the right shoulder. He vowed he would pay for his indiscretion then ordered the alarm to be sounded. The other Decepticons rallied to them. The Decepticons battled Megascream and endured death on a scale they never experienced before. The Decepticons' greatest weapons had failed, Predaking was critically damaged and Devastator was ripped in half. Kremzeek appeared to them and stated destruction was always assured when Gozer the Traveler came then offered a way to escape. Megatron yelled they weren't cowards. Shockwave asserted their extinction served no purpose and asked Megatron if his pride demanded the end of them all. Megatron was silent then told Kremzeek to them what his offer would cost. Kremzeek promised to deliver them from Gozer's wrath but at a high price. With no other choice other than destruction, Megatron accepted. Kremzeek destroyed Megatron's body. Starscream prematurely celebrated the end of Megatron and failed to see he was actually converted into a ghost. Megatron took aim at him. Shockwave and Soundwave were converted into ghosts next. Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave turned on Kremzeek and surrounded him. Insulted by their refusal to serve him, Kremzeek absorbed them. Starscream knelt before him and pledged loyalty. Kremzeek turned him into a ghost and gave him autonomy. They left Cybertron to search for the Allspark. Starscream was granted autonomy for pledging loyalty. Cybertron was destroyed by Gozer. 1000 years later, give or take, Egon Spengler detected something like a ghost on his P.K.E. Meter after the Ghostbusters were done with a case at Prospect Park in Brooklyn. Winston Zeddemore pointed out Starscream's presence behind him and realized he looked like a robot. Starscream ordered them to leave him alone because he only meant to speak to the "Autobot." They cut him off then quickly wrangled and trapped him. Peter Venkman's mind was already racing with charging extra like hazard pay and an inconvenience bonus for the second ghost. Egon became concerned with the skewed readings he got off it. Ray Stantz believed it would be as easy as drawing a sample from the Trap and running some tests. Winston was curious what an Autobot was. Ectronymous Diamatron transformed into his robot form and revealed himself to the Ghostbusters, while musing Starscream was talking about him. Ectronymous wasn't planning on revealing himself but determined it was the most efficient approach. He explained he came to Earth in search of a signal native to his home planet Cybertron and the Trap was interfering with it so he requested it to be de-powered. Ray eventually introduced himself and explained their occupation was the capture and detainment of disruptive spectral entities including the one in the Trap who displayed an aggressive tone and questionable P.K.E. profile. They were at an impasse. Ectronymous activated a miniature blaster on his right wrist and shot the Trap. Starscream was released, now in a red hue, and shot at them in a rage. The Ghostbusters dodged and dove to the ground. Ectronymous was shocked Starscream was the signal and admitted he thought it was only going to be a holographic transmission. Starscream noticed Ectronymous' Autbot signal, called for a truce, and returned to his blue hue. Peter asked Winston if he believed him. Winston replied he did not. Peter was not convinced either and dangled a new Trap. Starscream apologized and promised he would never knowingly endanger the life of another sentient being. Ectronymous told Ray he heard Starscream can't be trusted as far as he could throw himself. Starscream overheard and called it a filthy lie. Peter cautioned him. Starscream promised he just wanted to talk to Ectronymous. They released Starscream. Ectronymous asked him what he wanted. Starscream pointed out what he thought was obvious, a new body, but admitted he thought it was humiliating to ask the Autobots for help. Ectronymous how it all happened. Peter joked it started with dying. Starscream told them about how Cybertron was destroyed by Gozer. Ectronymous asked Starscream if Gozer was who made him a ghost. Starscream continued with his story and revealed a being named Kremzeek appeared to them and made a deal: escape Gozer's wrath but become his slaves. Starscream claimed he escaped Kremzeek's sway and searched the universe. He eventually found Earth and discovered he could possess and control vehicles but couldn't reconfigure any into a proper body. Ectronymous realized he needed the Allspark to restore his body. Starscream admitted to broadcasting the Cybertronian signal and knowing the Autobots couldn't resist investigating. Winston was suspicious of the story's validity and confirmed as much with Peter. Ray wondered if it was their place to interfere. Peter replied not without a paycheck. Egon picked up another reading. Lightning struck and a Kremzeek Sprite emerged from the crater. Starscream became irate and told them to kill it immediately. Peter failed to see how a little bean would be a problem. Egon confirmed it had a high-spectrum P.K.E. reading. Winston pointed out it kept saying the name of the entity that enslaved the last of the Decepticons. Peter relented and trapped the sprite. After he picked up the Trap, it blew up. Peter was annoyed they lost two in one night. Starscream wondered how humans ever climbed out of the muck and told them to destroy the sprite with their Particle Throwers before it summoned Kremzeek. Ray turned to Egon. Egon stated he didn't like dispelling ghosts but noted the sprite was made of electricity as much as it was made of P.K.E. then theorized they could ground it while they dispelled its negative energy. Ray asked how they would ground it. Egon smirked. Ectronymous poked the sprite with a finger while it was wrangled in a Proton Stream. The sprite was successfully dispelled and blew up. Starscream feigned excitement and brought up the topic of his new body again. Ectronymous asserted the best he could do was report to Optimus Prime and await his decision. He realized his communicator was damaged from blowing up the sprite and admitted he no back-up devices. Ray offered to help him with spare parts if he acted as their ride back to the Firehouse. Ectronymous accepted and mused Optimus Prime would be intrigued enough to come in person. Starscream muttered they were fools. Starscream went along with the Ghostbusters and Ectronymous to the Firehouse. He phased through the doors and disagreed with Ectronymous' assessment. He thought humans were all small, soft, and stuck in one shape. Janine Melnitz was alarmed and reached for the Proton Grenade in her drawer. Winston had her stand down. Starscream was insulted and headed upstairs. He modified his size and looked around for technology he could make use of. Starscream was disgusted by Slimer and called it a bag of human excrement. He believed it was merciful to blast it out of its misery. Starscream's attack deflected off the ionized glass of the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. Peter informed him the glass was impervious to ghosts. Starscream swore he wasn't doing anything. Peter asked him what he was really after. Starscream claimed he just wanted a physical body. Peter told him he didn't believe him. Starscream pointed out how unwise it was to confront him alone without any weapons. Peter countered he was just a ghost. Starscream advised him not to taunt. Peter quipped he wasn't and activated the Wall-Trap with a tap. Starscream screamed as it pulled him in. Peter went downstairs and told Winston he put Starscream in a trap. Winston asked him why he did that. Peter replied he thought he was the first psychologist who could claim to specialize in analyzing alien robot ghosts. Egon stated he was not an alien. Peter thanked him but pointed out Starscream was sneaky and believed putting him in a Trap until Ectotron contacted his ship was for the better. The Ghostbusters headed out for another case and returned over an hour later. Optimus Prime entered the Firehouse and wanted to hear all about Ectotron's mission but emphasized Starscream first. Peter went upstairs to get him but returned with news that Starscream was gone. The Ghostbusters started scanning at the Warehouse for Starscream. Ray and Egon disassembled and analyzed the Trap Starscream escaped from. Ray was amazed by the scorch marks and speculated there was a power surge. Egon noticed traces of a second P.K.E. signature was being detected, too. Ray wondered if that meant a jailbreak but remembered there were safeguards to prevent that. Ectotron wondered who would free Starscream. Winston countered the better question was why. Optimus agreed it could be part of a larger plan since Starscream always preferred ambush tactics and doubted that changed in death. Winston detected some skepticism and remembered how he used to be like that. Optimus explained he never saw a ghost before and only came to Earth in support of Ectotron. Starscream set up an ambush at the Grosbeak Generating Station. Egon soon got a firm fix on Starscream's P.K.E. signature. After the station was evacuated, Winston asked Egon what he was reading. Egon noted he was getting the same second P.K.E. signature and it was high spectrum but less than a Class 7. Winston asked where it was. Thunder clapped. Egon believed it was the dark clouds suddenly manifesting above them. Starscream called out to Optimus. Peter was all for reunions but got to the point and asked Starscream how he escaped a secured Trap. Starscream was irritated he was interrupted, especially since he had the upper hand. Optimus was surprised Starscream was a ghost after all. Starscream stated he was more and opened fire on the Ghostbusters for their insolence. Winston was undaunted. Starscream was soon wrangled in three Proton Streams. Optimus was amazed. Peter teased Optimus about humoring them the whole time. Optimus admitted he shouldn't have dismissed their claims considered how long he was alive and what he saw in his travels. Starscream feared being trapped again and called out to Kremzeek. A bolt of lightning broke up the streams and Kremzeek manifested. Kremzeek turned to Starscream and reminded him he wanted the Allspark and it was not present. Starscream explained Optimus would be held hostage and the other Autobots would be forced to bring the Allspark to Earth. He insisted that was part of his plan all along. Kremzeek inquired if it was part of his plan to direct the Ghostbusters to kill one of his children. Starscream claimed he had to in order to gain their trust. Kremzeek reminded Starscream he allowed him to exist autonomously because he enthusiastically pledged his service. Kremzeek countered that Starscream's failures continued to undermine him and decided it was time for punishment. Starscream pleaded in vain. Kremzeek absorbed Starscream. The Ghostbusters temporarily dispersed Kremzeek with an Electric Ghost but the act freed Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron ordered them to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to his surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Soundwave added it was not in their best interests to hasten Autobot destruction. Megatron vowed he would deal with them when he was done with Optimus and they would regret their decision. Starscream opened fire on the Ghostbusters and declared he still had unfinished business with Peter. They scattered. Shockwave wondered if they should stop Starscream but the destruction of lesser beings of no use to him was a welcome change of pace after they were trapped in Kremzeek for thousands of years. Soundwave found his assessment valid. They joined in on shooting at the Ghostbusters. Peter teased Winston about keeping quiet. Winston wasn't having any of the blame and reminded Peter that Starscream's quarrel was with him. Peter wrangled Starscream and teased him about underestimating them again. Starscream still promised he would taste his wrath. Peter asked if it tasted like orange sherbet, his favorite. Ectotron snagged Shockwave and couldn't believe how well his first battle was going. Shockwave became enraged and fired his free arm at them. Peter hopped away and lost hold of Starscream. Starscream proclaimed he was free to take his revenge but he realized he was at a disadvantage and Kremzeek was no longer around. He decided to retreat and strike at a time of his choosing. He vowed he would be back for Peter and laughed maniacally. Starscream later watched Ectotron's Ship leave Earth and head into space. Powers Starscream is not an ectoplasmic entity in the traditional sense and displays P.K.E. readings more skewed than the norm but can be wrangled with Proton Streams and trapped.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.17). Egon Spengler says: "I'm not detecting a spectral presence... wait, there's something... it's like a ghost, but it's..."Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "I'm concerned about those readings. They were more skewed from the norm than I'm comfortable with." Trivia *Starscream appears on Cover B and the Fan Expo Dallas Cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1. *On page 6 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Starscream is in Ray Stantz's position of having chosen the Destructor Form. *On page 7 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Gozer's Destructor Form is a giant version of Starscream. The crown it wears is based on the one worn by Starscream during his coronation ceremony in the Transformers: The Movie. *On page 17 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Ghost Starscream manifests. In Transformers lore, he was reduced to an ethereal form after Galvatron killed him in "Transformers: The Movie". He schemed to restore his body but was ultimately banished into space. *On Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Starscream is in the No Ghost logo in place of Mooglie. *Starscream also appears on Cover RI of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2. *Starscream's bio on the Dramatis Personae of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 mentions the Decepticon sub-group he belongs to, the Seekers. *On page 6 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Ectronymous reveals that the Autobots say Starscream can be trusted as far as he can throw himself. *On page 14 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, in panel 4, the jet Starscream finds is based on his own jet form. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 2, the left bottom console right of Optimus has a still from the light blue "We know return to Transformers" (1984) commercial bumper featuring Starscream. *On page 20 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, the Decepticon symbol flashing in Starscream's eye is a nod to when the symbols glimmer in the season one title sequence of Transformers (1984). See Also *Starscream at Transformers Wiki Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery StarscreamTFGBIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover A StarscreamTFGBIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover B StarscreamIDW01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW06.jpg|Gozer seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamTFGBIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Cover B StarscreamIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW16.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW17.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW18.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW19.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW20.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW21.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StarscreamIDW22.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW23.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW25.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW26.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW27.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW28.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW29.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW30.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 StarscreamIDW31.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 StarscreamIDW32.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 StarscreamIDW33.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 StarscreamIDW34.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KremzeekIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 StarscreamIDW35.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 StarscreamIDW36.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 StarscreamIDW37.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 StarscreamIDW38.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 StarscreamIDW39.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Ghosts Category:Extraterrestrials